This invention relates to a mounting device for an electric cooker plate.
The specification of DE-OS No. 33 17 624 discloses a mounting device for an electric cooker plate, comprising a body having a substantially axially orientated rim and which is surrounded by at least one support ring of sheet metal for installation in an opening of a stove top plate, which is preferably of glass or ceramic. The outer edge of the support ring bears upon the stove top plate. A seal is incorporated between an insert ring completely covered by the support ring and the aperture edge of the stove top plate, the seal being centered by the insert ring. L-shaped lugs are disposed internally on the insert ring, pointing towards the rim of the cooker plate and are intended for positioning and centering the cooker plates in the centre of the mounting opening. It has been found that this arrangement is satisfactory for installation and operation, but is not adequate for the heavier loads encountered in transporting it. The lugs tend to bend upwards or downwards with the result that the cooker plate becomes off-centre, and permanent deformations occur to the inbuilt components, rendering the cooker top unsaleable. This occurs particularly when packaged cooker tops fall on their edges during transporting. An object of the present invention is to create a mounting device which can withstand relatively heavy transport loadings.